


Melting

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Food, Mentions of War, Short & Sweet, mentions of nsfw, the coat thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: Y Mei se siente derretirse, en un segundo, hasta la última gota.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gghero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/gifts).



En la batalla, siempre chilla disculpas, incluso al enemigo. Sus botas se deslizan sin dificultad sobre el hielo, y sonríe con dulzura a sus aliados, dándoles ánimos. Por lo general, no suelen responderle, más allá de una sonrisa, un asentimiento, o un silbido por parte de Lúcio, quien parece hacer música hasta con su forma de moverse.

No es el caso.

“Juntas, somos fuertes” escucha decir, con la voz poderosa y el acento ruso inconfundible. Zarya le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que hace que el hielo parezca inexistente. “Mei, hace un frío espantoso.”

La aludida ríe, tras una disculpa a medias, porque sabe que Zarya está, en parte, pinchándole un poco.

“Luego te dejo mi abrigo, si quieres.”

“Te tomo la palabra.”

Es agradable, piensa, que Zarya nunca se queje cuando ella se disculpa, en su marabunta nerviosa y genuinamente preocupada. Sólo sonríe, con seguridad, intentando transmitírsela, y haciéndole enmudecer casi al instante, enrojecida hasta las orejas. Es la mejor forma de calmarse. Pensar en la sonrisa de Zarya.

Y cuando por fin finaliza la batalla, sin bajas que lamentar, y sin heridos graves, Mei duda sobre si acercarse, con pasos inseguros. La expresión seria y profesional de Zarya se ablanda y endulza cuando la ve llegar. Las detenciones quedan a cargo de soldados de menor rango de Overwatch, y cuando por fin se sabe con todo bajo control, Mei vuelve a sentirse el centro de atención.

“Lo he pensado mejor, Mei”

Y al instante, entra en pánico, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ilusionarse, notando su cara roja por la vergüenza, sus manos enguantadas sobre su rostro, y su labio inferior temblando, a punto de excusarse para irse. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Aleksandra habla, con un timbre de voz algo nervioso, algo inusual en ella.

“Creo que… sería mejor que, en vez de prestarme tu abrigo, fuéramos juntas a tomar un chocolate caliente. O un té. Lo que quieras”

Las risitas felices y avergonzadas de Mei resuenan por todo el campo de batalla, la tensión desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó. Asiente, sin ser capaz de hablar, aceptando el brazo sólido y fuerte que Zarya le ofrece.

A lo lejos, se escucha a D. Va chillando a las “tortolitas” que se vayan a un hotel, con genuina alegría de ver a sus amigas tan cercanas. Alguien, probablemente Lúcio, consigue hacerle callar, probablemente no sin esfuerzo.

“El hotel será en otra ocasión”

Y Mei se siente derretirse, en un segundo, hasta la última gota.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era un regalo para @gghero, y @zxid me convenció para publicarlo... por favor, que alguien recoja mi cadáver.
> 
> Quejas a @sarushirosota en tumblr *flees*


End file.
